Finding the Light in a World of Darkness
by sakura003
Summary: Sakura and her friends have always been able to overcome anything that has come their way but is this new threat too much for even Sakura to handle?
1. Chapter 1: the start of something new

**Finding The Light In A World Of Darkness**

Ok, so it's not great but the next chapter will be better and I do NOT claim to own Cardcaptors I just like to write

Enjoy what I have written and tell me what you think

* * *

'Sakura, hurry up we are going to be late" Li yelled from Sakura's front yard.

Sakura was racing around her bedroom trying to get ready.

This was going to be a great party and she didn't want to late.

Madison was turning seventeen and she had invited a few of people over for a celebration.

Li had offered to escort Sakura to the party out of pure obligation considering Melian wasn't going to attend.

She had a previous engagement and felt that she shouldn't cancel.

Of course Melian didn't know that Li was taking Sakura.

Sakura came flying down the stairs and out the front door.

Her hair was a mess and she held one of her two shoes in her hand the other was slipped onto her foot.

Li took one look at her and tried to hold back a giggle.

Sakura got cross "Li! Next time Madison has a birthday YOU can catch the clow card and I will get ready for her party" Li shrugged his shoulders and looked at his watch

"We better get going or we really will be late"

Sakura walked over to Li where a limonene was waiting "Why are we going to Madison's in that and what are you wearing!" Sakura felt a little small.

"Hurry up!" Li opened the door.

Sakura made a face at Li and got in the car.

Li got in after her and they were on their way.

Upon their arrival, Madison ran down to the driveway and hugged Sakura as she got out of the car.

Guests were arriving wearing dressed and tuxes so Sakura felt a little underdressed wearing her jeans and a shirt.

"I can't believe you made it I thought you wouldn't be able to get here on time. You know…. In your line of work and everything" Madison let go of her embrace and realized Li was with Sakura.

Madison smiled at him but he didn't seem focused.

Li was looking around like a dog on a strong scent.

Madison faced Sakura again and quickly realized what she was wearing.

She gave Sakura a puzzling look and Sakura gave one back. "So do I dare ask why you are such a mess?"

Sakura turned serious and swung her head in Li's direction. Li gave her a blank took.

Sakura sighed and turned back to face Madison.

"It's a long story Madison, I will tell you later" Madison looked confused but excepted that she probably didn't want to know.

"Well I guess we better get inside although I think that you should come with me Sakura cause I don't think your outfit is appropriate for my birthday celebration"

Sakura looked at her clothes again and although the other kids where in formal wear she had no desire to change.

Li snapped out of his intense stare and began to laugh at Sakura.

Sakura boiled with anger.

Li bent down and whispered in her ear "It's a formal party in case you haven't figured it out yet and in case you were wondering your choice in clothing is dreadful"

Sakura Face was fuming with angry.

She swung around to blow her top off at the boy but Madison stopped her "Please Sakura don't cause a scene.

You haven't even gotten inside yet" Madison looked a little concerned for the pair which made Sakura feel bad so she calmed down but didn't avoid giving Li a death stare.

Madison just laughed "Li, why don't you head inside while Sakura and I try and find something for her to wear"

Li nodded and headed inside to join the other guests while Madison and Sakura headed around to the back door and proceeded into her room.

"Wow! Madison I don't remember your room being so...um…big and pink" It had been a while since Sakura had been in Madison's room.

Her walls were pink; her queen sized bed was pink as well as her quit and mosquito net; even the rug on the wooden floor was different shades of pink.

Madison giggled as she opened her closet and began to look through it.

Sakura looked around the room.

There were dolls, bears and all things fluffy and cute everywhere.

On the dresser sat a handmade photo frame that had an unusual picture in it.

Sakura walked over to the frame and picked it up.

She soon realized it was a photo of her and Madison at the amusement park last year. _Madison looks so happy_ Sakura thought _that was a great day but I wonder what..?_

Sakura looked closely at the picture and saw in the left hand corner that there was something there. It was blurry and unrecognizable but Sakura felt drawn to it for some reason.

"HA! I found it! The perfect dress for you" Madison yelled from inside her closet.

Sakura looked up from the photo and placed it beck on the dresser before she walked over to Madison.

Madison fought her way out of the closet and with her came a beautiful pink dress that had a silk ribbon and matching white shoes.

Sakura tilted her head to the side "I don't know Madison it's a bit...pink"

Madison looked at the dress again "It will look great on you Sakura just try it on"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she took the dress from her friend and slipped it on.

Sakura walked over to the oval mirror hanging from on one of the walls

"It looks beautiful" Madison said as she tried the ribbon around Sakura's waist.

Sakura could see the huge smile on Madison's face and couldn't help but smile to "It looks great Madison" Madison smile grew; knowing she had Sakura's approval.

"Can we join the party now Madison?" Madison had just finished Sakura's hair.

"Ok let's go" So the two friends went arm in arm down to the party.

The ball room was 100 times the size of Madison's bedroom (and that is saying something).

It was an old style room with stained glass windows everywhere. The ceiling was in a dome shape with beautiful paintings painted on the inside. It also had glass windows so you could see the stars and moon.

Sakura and Madison walked down the stair case.

The room was filled with young men and women; dancing.

Li had been waiting at the bottom of the stairs "What took you girls so long?" Li looked like he was bored out of his mind.

Sakura was just about to respond when three girls came running up to them and grabbed Madison by the hand.

They wanted her to come and see something. "Well, I guess I will catch you guys later" was all she said before she was pulled away.

Sakura faced Li and he blushed.

"Would you….like….too……..ummm…." Li was staring at his feet trying not to make eye contact.

"…like to dance" Sakura finished his sentence

Li lifted his head still bright red and held out his hand.

Sakura smiled and took his hand.

They danced for an uncountable number of minutes until Sakura began to feel a little unconformable.

"I'm going to get us some drinks ok? I'll be right back"

Sakura took off to the bar before Li could object.

When Sakura reached the bar she asked for two sodas and waited.

A young man walked up to her. He didn't look any older than 19 but he defiantly wasn't part of the party. Sakura couldn't see his face under the black rob that he was wearing but she could tell he was very serious.

"Sakura Avalon" he stated saying it as a statement not a question

"Is there something I can help you with?" Sakura didn't know what to think

"I have something of interest to you" He reached into his clock and pulled out a yellow stuffed teddy bear that had been beaten, unconscious, tied and gagged.

"Kero!" Sakura reached out to grab him but the man shoved the poor creature back into his clock.

"Listen to me Sakura, meet me outside in five minutes and DON'T tell anyone especially your boyfriend" Sakura frowned but didn't say anything.

The man walked away.

Sakura grabbed the two drinks and headed over to where Li was standing. Madison had rejoined them

Sakura handed them the drinks. "I'm going to go outside for a minute k; I'll be back soon"

Sakura began to walk away by Li grabbed her arm.

"What's going on" Li looked a little worried

Sakura smiled an unconvincing smile "I just need some fresh air"

Sakura faced Madison "Look after him k? Who knows what trouble he can get into in a few minutes"

Madison smiled her understanding.

Sakura looked at Li again. He was still holding onto her arm.

His face was to the floor again "its fine Li I will be back before you know it"

Li let go and with that Sakura turned around and proceeded to walk outside.


	2. Chapter 2: the beginning of the end

This chapters a little better than the first. You get a better look at the new threat.

Note: I don't own Cardcaptors and some of the characters in it I created myself.

* * *

Chapter 2: The beginning of the end

Sakura ran into the garden.

It was dark and she had trouble seeing anything.

Sakura looked around to see if she could see the man that had Kero.

Even though it was dark Sakura could see the beauty of the garden.

It was like something out of a fairy princess movie but without the light.

From the darkness emerged the man Sakura had been waiting for.

He was holding poor Kero by his tail swing him backwards and forwards.

"Let him go! What did he ever do to you?"

The man went completely serious and a bit annoyed

"This pathetic creature is the reason that my Lord does not possess the clow cards"

Sakura was a little shocked at the fact that this strange man knew of the clow cards but then again he is holding a tiny, talking, teddy bear in his hand.

"What do you want with him?"

Now that made the man smile sarcastically

"Oh dear little Sakura it's not him I'm after, it's YOU!"

Before Sakura could react to that statement she was struck on the back of the head and fell to the ground; unconscious.

The man walked over to the stop where Sakura now laid.

The two man standing behind Sakura were standing at attention, waiting for instructions

"Pick her up; she has an appointment to met with Lord Tryris"

One of the two men bent down and picked Sakura up

The man looked at Kero who he still had dangling by the tail

"Did you really believe that you could keep the clow cards from my Lord Forever?"

With that the man through Kero across the court yard and through a window that was nearby.

He sniggered and through his cape around as he followed after his two assistances across into a black hole, then disappeared.

* * *

Madison and Li were standing in the ballroom drinking their sodas.

"Since when does Sakura need air?" Li questioned

"I'm not sure but I'm a little worried she should have been back by now"

All of a sudden Li's head perked up and looked at a door on the opposite side of the ballroom.

Madison gave him a confused Look "What's the matter?"

"I thought I heard….?" Li looked back at to find that Madison was looking at the same door that Li was.

She swung her head around with a concerned look.

"Maybe we should….?"

Li nodded and the two went to investigate.

When they got to the room the place was dark so Madison turned on the light.

They looked around the room.

It was small compared to the other rooms in Madison's Manor. It had two lounges facing each other with four full length windows on the far wall.

Madison noticed that one of the windows had been broken. She looked down to find Kero on the ground.

Madison and Li ran over to little Kero.

Madison untied him gently and Li went to get some water.

"Kero? Kero! Can you hear me?"

Li got a towel and dipped it into the water. He rung it out and dapped it on Kero's forehead.

Kero slowly began to open his eyes.

"Ah…ouch kid that hurts"

Kero tried to get up but Madison wouldn't let him.

"Madison I have to go!"

Kero struggled to get free of Madison's grip but was unable to.

"Kero, what happened?"

Kero calmed down, took a deep breath and looked at the floor.

"They surprised me; I didn't eve see them coming"

Madison interrupted

"Who surprised you?"

Kero looked up

"They're called the Hindrics and they are really not nice. They confronted me in the early days when I first received the duty of protecting the clow cards. Their leader, Tryris is an evil man, obsessed with powerful magic"

"What happened the first time you faced this man?" Li joined in on the conversation

Kero shook his head

"My first Cardcaptor, Amica and I had a hard time keeping the cards from his grasp. We couldn't find a way to destroy him so we had to banish him"

"First Cardcaptor?" Li felt a little confused

Kero just nodded as he hung his head

"What happened to her?" Madison asked

Keeping his head to the floor Kero answered

"She... she…. It was the only way… I begged her not too but we couldn't find another way and time was not on our side"

"Kero?" Madison moved in closer

"She had to force him into eternity and keep him restrained"

Kero lifted his head tears threatening his tiny little eyes.

"I'm not proud of it and if we had more time I could have…."

Kero just trailed off.

Madison didn't want to cause him anymore pain then what he had already been through

"So, the Hindrics are back and they want…. the clow cards?"

Kero perked up and escaped from Madison's grip

"Sakura's in trouble; these people don't know the meaning of the word mercy. Where is she?"

Li got up and ran out of the room.

"What happened" Kero looked up at Madison

Madison stood up. She had a very concerned look on her face. "Kero, Sakura went outside about twenty minutes ago and didn't come back"

Li ran through the party as quickly as he could.

_How could I have been so stupid! I felt something when we first arrived and didn't do anything. _Li thought as he ran

He didn't want to think of what could have happened to her.

Li found himself out in the garden.

"SAKURA"

Li yelled from the top of his lungs. There was no answer

"SAKURA!"

He called again and again but still no answer.

Li fell to his knees and looked at his lap.

He felt terrible. He was suppose to protect her.

_How could I have let this happen?_

Li was shaking and he felt a tear fall from his eye. The tear fell onto his hand which was on his lap.

Li wiped it away and realized that her Cardcaptor key was on the ground next to a few droplets of blood.

Li slowly picked the key up from the ground and held it firmly in his hand.

He felt even worst then before

_Without this what protection does Sakura have? _

* * *

Sakura woke up in dark, damp chamber.

The walls where made of hard, black stone but the far wall was made of steel bars which kept Sakura in the chamber.

She was lying on a straw pile which had an old, torn up blanket on it.

Sakura got up and tried to rub her throbbing head.

She quickly realized that not only were her hands bucked together but there was a guard standing just outside her door.

The guard turned his head to stare at her.

She flinched and took a step back.

The guard got his key and opened Sakura's chamber door.

He was really big with metal armor and a sword strapped to his right hand side.

"Hurry up scum you have been summoned by Lord Tryris to be in his present immediately"

Sakura walked over to the man. He then straight away strapped a metal chain around her shackles and yanked her by it for her to hurry up.

As Sakura was led down a corridor she noticed that she was in and old medieval castle type thing.

Sakura didn't speak but took mental notes of everything that could be considered useful to her.

The guard stopped in front of a huge door. Sakura looked up.

It was ten times the size of a normal door and it seemed to open automatically.

The guard pulled on her chain which made Sakura stumble a little.

The size of the door was no exaggeration to the size of the room.

It was huge! It was almost the size of Madison's whole house.

Sakura looked around to find she was standing on a red carpet which ended at a high throne. Guards were standing in two lines on either side of the carpet.

At the top of the throne sat a man no more than twenty five years old. He looked normal from a distance but as she got closer Sakura could easily see in his eyes that this man was not human. They were dead black like he possessed no soul. His eye's match the black cape and hood that he had on.

Sakura and the guard stopped at the foot of the throne. The guard bent his knee in respect.

"My Lord, the one you seek has been brought before you"

The man waved his arm and the guard quickly retreated from his position and off to the side leaving Sakura alone.

" Now, little one let's talk business"


	3. Chapter 3: in too deep!

Hey guys,

Sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter. I've been in the snow for the last week or so. Please forgive me!

Disclaimer: Again don't own cardcaptors

(excuse the poor spelling)

* * *

Chapter 3: In too deep!

Madison and Kero came running outside to Li.

"Where's Sakura, kid?"

Kero was frantically looking around for her.

Madison noticed Li sitting on the ground.

She walked over and bent down next to him.

Li had calmed down a little but he still had his hands firmly around Sakura's key.

"What's the matter?"

Madison felt that she needed to ask even thought she knew that Sakura was gone.

Li didn't say anything; he just hung his head in shame. He slowly released the object in his hand and began to fiddle with it.

Madison couldn't see what Li had and felt a little curious.

"What's in your hand?"

Li sighed and held the key up in front of Madison's face.

Li looked up to see the surprised look on Madison's face.

Madison shut her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again

"Don't worry Li we will get her back"

Madison placed her arm around Li

Kero turned his head and noticed what was going on.

He flew over to where Madison and Li were sitting

"Kero, can't you find Sakura. I mean you are her guardian after all"

Kero shook his head.

Li kept his head in his lap but then looked up at Kero with tears running down the sides of his face.

"Kero! There has to be a way! We can't just give up"

Kero thought for a second and then looked at the key in Li's hand with a concerned look.

"The clow key has very strong loyalty properties. It bonds with its master. Maybe it can lead us to Sakura's location"

Kero shook his head again

"But this only works if we could find a large amount of power to give to the key but I'm afraid that even your power won't hold long enough to find her"

Kero looked straight at Li with sympathy. Even thought the two don't always get along Kero knew that Li felt as much like Sakura's guardian as he did.

Li got up from the spot where he was sitting.

"It don't have to last long just long enough to point us in Sakura's general direction"

Kero went to object but decided to (for once) keep his mouth shut

Li held his had out in front of him with the key in it (just like Sakura used to do to call her wand).

Li shut his eyes and tried to focus on Sakura.

He thought of the first time they had met and all the other times they captured cards together and just hung out.

Li felt his emotions rage through his body.

Li tried to focus them but it wasn't an easy task.

Madison and Kero watched Li with worried eyes as Li's body began to shake and sweat began to build up on his forehead.

Madison whispered to Kero

"Do you think he will be alright?"

Kero continued to stare at Li while answering

"I really don't know. The key draws on emotions more than anything else. It's a great source of power but I'm afraid Li hasn't confronted most of his feelings towards Sakura so I'm not sure if he can handle this"

Li continued to concentrate.

In his mind he could feel his memories and emotions for Sakura whizzing around.

Li felt lost in his own head.

_Ok Li just concentrate, you can do this, Sakura's counting on you_

Li took a deep breath and forced his energy into the key.

Kero and Madison could only watch as Li was consumed by a blinding light which eventually made them turn away.

As the light died down Madison and Kero noticed that the clow key no longer sat dormant on Li's hand. It hovered just above it, covered in a brilliant light shade of blue.

Kero jumped into the air. "Yeah! Kid you did it!"

Li felt a little more content as he slowly opened his eyes to find the key pulling his whole body forward.

Li looked over to Madison who was clapping and Kero who was yelling.

He smiled with pride "let's go find Sakura"

* * *

Sakura felt small under the intense stare of Lord Tryris.

"Child, I have been waiting a long time to met the new Cardcaptor"

Tryris took a good look at her

"Well, Keroberos really has a thing for making girls Cardcaptors doesn't he? But it doesn't matter because you're going to be a good little Cardcaptor and give me the clow cards"

Sakura didn't know if she was scared or if she just felt intimidated.

"Who are you?"

Tryris smiled an evil smile.

"You can refer to me as Lord Tryris and I am the head of the Hindrics clan"

"Why do you want the clow cards?"

Tryris's smiled faded

"That's not your concern"

Sakura felt a little braver as she recognized that the voice of the man was actually a child's voice.

"Where are you from?"

Tryris began to feel a little annoyed.

"No more questions. Give me the cards now"

Sakura had no desire to do either.

"No they're mine"

Tryris stood up from his throne and slowly flew down to where Sakura was standing.

He got right in her face. Sakura took a step backwards. His dark eyes still made her spin tremble.

Tryris chuckled.

"You have the same determination as the last one but don't think I will be as kind to you as I was with her"

Sakura was beginning to become a little frustrated. Who was this _other _Cardcaptor this boy was talking about?

"What other Cardcaptor?"

She couldn't help but ask

"Oh how rude. I haven't introduced her to you yet"

Tryris turned around to face one of his minions

"Go fetch Amica"

The man gave a quick bow to signal his understanding and ran off.

Tryris turned back to face Sakura with a very serious face.

"Sakura Avalon. I don't deal with no's very well. I think that you should see exactly what I do to people who say no to me"

Sakura watched as the large doors were forced open again to let in the same minion that Tryris sent way and a young girl, no older than herself.

The girl was walking by herself but just barely. She was filthy with dusty rags as cloths.

All over the girls body was completely bruised with large gashes taken from her flesh.

As the girl looked up Sakura could see her dark brown eyes and her long dark hair.

Sakura was shocked at the sight of her. _How could somebody do that to somebody else?_

Tryris looked at Sakura's stunned face and chuckled before walking over to the girl.

He lifted her chin with his hand. The girl flinched but not in fear; it was in angry at Tryris.

"Sakura, look at poor little Amica here. Is this really the fate that you want for yourself?"

Sakura looked at Tryris in discuss.

Tryris looked back at Amica

"Don't you have something to say to my little friend here to per swayed her to give my the clow book"

Tryris let go of her chin and Amica spoke

"Don't you dare give this bastard the book that I worked so hard in keeping from him!"

Tryris got really angry and punched her in the face which made her hit the floor.

"Now that was uncalled for Amica. I'm really not that much of a bad guy. I only want to destroy this world and create a new one"

Amica removed the hair that had fallen in her face

"Even if you get the book I will NOT allow that to happen"

Tryris bent down to her level

"Do you really think you can stop me."

He turned to face Sakura

"Or her don't make me laugh"

Tryris go up

"I think you have seen enough"

Tryris waved his hand making two men escort Amica out of the room.

As the doors shut Tryris faced Sakura again

"You're going to have to kill me now because I'm not giving you the clow cards"

Sakura stood firm on her spot, feeling confident in her decision

"Oh Sakura, I can do much MUCH worse than kill you. See my friend that just came in here. Well she's been here for hundreds of years."

Sakura felt confused. Tryris noted this

"I gave her a little something so that she would never age meaning she will not die no matter how much we beat her and the best part; she can feel every blow"

Tryris chuckled again

"She's like a punching bag that doesn't break"

Sakura felt really mad

"You're a MONSTER!"

Tryris clenched his fist and hit Sakura in the same spot as he hit Amica.

Sakura fell to the floor just as Amica did before her

"That hurt my feelings"

Sakura picked herself back up.

"You will never get the clow cards"

Sakura spat as she wiped away blood from her bleeding nose.

Tryris got right in her face again but this time she stood her ground

"And who's going to stop me?"

With that Sakura faintly saw another fist fly through the air as her vision failed her for the second time.

* * *

Hope you liked it. If have time tell me what you think of the story so far and if you have any ideas I will be happy to here them 


End file.
